Escape del futuro
by Queen-Chiibi
Summary: James Sirius Potter Weasley, esta profugo de su presente, se asegurara de que lo que sucedio no suceda tiene una oportunidad y no la desperdiciara así acave con su existencia y las de sus conocidos, no que alguno de los que nacierón después de la caída de Lord Voldemort les importe.. más bien lo agradecerian. Slash, Het. DarkFuture.
1. Prologo: Escape

Q.C: Hola espeero les guste esta locura que se origino en mi cabeza, las parejas quendan claras al principio y después se ponen confunsas no olviden el principal pensamiento del viajero... ¿Ok? Bueno a leer.

A Harry Potter Y... los titulos que van no me perteneces sino a JK ROWLLING yo solo me divierte y alimento mi imaginacions yaoiistica/slashera con mis inventos, disfruten, recuerden sin animo de lucro n.n

* * *

PROLOGO: ESCAPANDO DEL DESTINO.

Correr, correr y no ver atrás es lo único en lo que pensaba James Sirius Potter hijo mayor de Harry Potter y Ginny Wesley, algo que a veces quisiera olvidar, cerró los ojos mientras aceleraba el paso entre la espesura del bosque que rodeaba el Valle de Godric, solo deseaba regresar el tiempo a cuando él y sus hermanos jugaban, reían, cuando podían ser ellos mismos, en donde no había Wesleys que les ignoraban o les decían que no fueran tan Slytterin.

-Te en encontré mocoso - la chillona voz de la que se hacía llamar ante la sociedad su madre.

-¿Por qué? - Su casi suplicante voz al caer de espaldas y observar la mirada desquiciada de la joven mujer.

-Todavía peguntas, nunca quise dejar mi carrera, ni dejar a Lukas pero necesitaba al niño que vivió, necesitaba el dinero y la fama, tú y tus hermanos fueron la llave ya no la necesito tengo todo lo que quería, ahora falta quitar los estorbos - dijo mientras sonreía maniáticamente y levantaba la varita - _Avada..._

-_¡Expelíamos!_ -El grito desesperado y enojado llego junto con la energía que expulso varios metros a la pelirroja -¡James! Vamos - la caída mano de aquella persona que tanto lo había cuidado estos años.

-Papi - puede que no sean familia sanguíneamente pero solo se sentía seguro y a salvo de cualquier cosa incluso de Ginebra junto a él, desearía que su padre siguiera con ellos.

-Tenemos que ir lejos, vamos - jalándome por el oscuro bosque.

-¿por qué mi padre la eligió? ¿No pudo fijarse en ti o uno de mis tíos? - El sollozo partió el silencio de la noche.

Los pasos los llevaron hacia un claro donde James pudo observara sus queridos tíos, aquellos que sin compartir sangre acogieron a él y sus hermanos cuando su padre empezó a desmoronarse y Ginny a sacar su verdadera cara. Quería llorar de frustración aquellos a quienes tanto su padre odio terminaron siendo su propia familia.

-James, ¡Gracias a Merlín que estas a salvo! - Su tío Wayne, mientras él y su esposo acunaban a Albus y su hijo. - Pero que dementores está pensando Ginebra y todos esos Wesleys, necesitan donar sus cerebros al departamento de misterios para saber cómo pueden vivir de aire.

-Los tenemos, sucios mortifagos, a ustedes y a esos engendros Morgana - Toda las ramas de los de Wesleys dispersados salieron de los costados -No pueden escapar pusimos barreras anti-aparición.

-Grr... Y verán lo que es un verdadero hechizo ofensivo - Una desarreglada pelirroja salto al ataque, algunos pensaron que Bellatrix Black en su época de locura había renacido.

-_¡Confundus!_ \- Siete voces sonaron al unisonó antes de que cualquier pelirrojo o asociado pudiera hacer nada.

-¡Theodore rápido el gira tiempo! - Grito Pansy mientras lanzaba un desmaius a Ron.

-Vengan niños - agarrando a los infantes, Theodore y Daphne salieron corriendo en una abertura que Blaise hizo entre Molly y Arthur Wesley.

-Escuchen niños. ¿Ustedes realmente quieren que seamos su familia? - Los en anteriores tiempos frescos y juveniles rasgos ahora demacrados y con profundas ojeras, Daphne era la sombra de tiempos mejores, años de huir y estar alerta 24/7 les habían pasado factura a todos.

-Si - Era lo que los hermanos Potter y algún Wesley más deseaban.

-Bien -Theodore saco de su bolsillo un viejo gira tiempos y lo dejo en la mano de James. - Gíralo exactamente 132 veces para llegar al momento antes de que mataran a Bellatrix en la batalla de Howarts donde todo empezó - Dijo mientras sus ojos vagaban por el terreno.

-No lo creo - la voz del no muerto Fred Wesley salió de los confines negros mientras apuntaba la varita a ambos Sly. -Cru...

-_Repelo_ -La voz de la oveja negra de los Wesley sonó enviando a volar lejos al gemelo.

-Tío Percy - La voz se emociona al ver a su único tío (sanguíneo) agradable.

-¡Rápido! No tardaran - Dijo mientras veía hacia atrás y a donde lanzo al gemelo que realmente no murió. Al principio no podían describir el shock, como se atrevían a jugar con algo así.

Sin mirar a tras dieron vueltas al gira tiempos, mientras sus perseguidores se abalanzaban sobre ellos, no querían pensar en lo que les había pasado a los que les habían detenido.

-Si pueden ayuden a Bill y Charlie a ellos los convirtieron en esto, Christian y Anthony no hubieran permitido esto eran grades magos y personas -La última petición se perdió entre luces verdes y blancas.

James sentía cálidos ríos de agua salada correr por su cara, mientras juraba que no dejaría a su padre y tíos cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

Antes de darse cuenta un hechizo confundidor dio en el gira tiempos enviando solo a James Sirius Potter a un pasado sin especificar.


	2. Chapter 1: Antes del pasado

**Q.C: Puede que muchas dudas salgan a la luz pero se resolveran conforme valla avanzando el fic, no seria divertido que todo fuera de un solo golpe en ese cas mejor hago un one shot :P, bueno, a que les esera una sorpresa, ¿Alguno/a espera que llege a la epoca de Harry en Howarts? ¿O que epc esperaban que llegara James S.? **

**Muchas gracias por comentar, poner en favoritos o alertas esta hisoria que salio en un momento de estres... si suelo inspirarme en momentos de estres al contrario de muchos -.-u**

**Buueno que disfruten Yaneee!**

**Harry Potter Y.../Titulos de fraquisia aquí/ no me pertenecen sino a su autora JK Rowlling, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro sino por diversión ... y desestresarme -.-u**

**CAPITULO UNO: ANTES DEL PASADO.**

Cuando James despertó todo lo que veía era lejano y diferente, las calles aunque parecidas tenían tiendas diferentes o faltaban algunas.

-Hey, chico no deberías salir el que no debe ser nombrado esta de casería - Un loco mago paso por su lado, sorprendiendo James, estaba en el pasado, pero en que pasado.

Caminando los titulares rezaban fechas de la primera guerra, los ojos del mayor de los hijos de Harry se ampliaron, no sabía qué pasaría si cambiaba este pasado pero sin duda sería mejor que su futuro, la Orden del Fénix, mejor dicho Albus Dumbledore dominaba mundo mágico evitando el libre advendrío o la magia que pudiera poner en peligro su dictadura.

-No me voy a dar por vencido, como dice el tío Dragón, hay que aprovechar y sacar hasta el último galeón de las oportunidades que se te presentan para mejor no para peor - susurro para sí mismo.

Llamando al autobús noctambulo llego a donde sus abuelos se escondían de Tom Riddle alias Voldemort.

Aun su padre no nacía, no había profecía ni fidelio, por fortuna o no los hubiera encontrado.

Aun era un niño, siempre "protegido" en un régimen dictatorial, era solamente un niño en cuerpo de un joven, podía tener 16 años pero seguía siendo alguien sin experiencia, solo un alma desgastada por las obsesiones de quienes debieron cuidarle, doliente por la pérdida de aquellos quienes le querían y protegían.

Solo la voluntad de cambiar todo lo ocurrido, evitar de Dumbledore pusiera las manos encima del poder de mundo mágico, que la locura dañara las familias de sus tíos y papi.

Y eso solo puede ser logrado en el pasado, aunque ahora sabía que podía hacer más que eso porque era antes de aquel pasado, no daría marcha atrás, haría que todo fuera mejor, después de todo nada había sucedido.

Frente a la rustica y gran vivienda del Valle de Godric, James supo que apenas había empezado su travesía, si antes alejaba las garras de Ginebra de su padre nunca nacería, si William Wesley y Fleur DeLaCourt nuca se casaban nunca nacerían Victori ni Louis pero era un pequeño precio por evitar todo lo que ha sucedido.

Tocando con firmeza la puerta, la cual fue abierta por una versión mayor y de ojos cafés de su padre.

-Hola pequeño, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes el peligro que hay en las calles? Entra, rápido - Nerviosamente lo jalo para dentro de la casa.

-Hola - su voz fue solo un susurro, estaba conmocionado, nunca había visto antes a su abuelo.

-¡Lily! Ven rápido - una pelirroja mujer, llego velozmente de la cocina mientras sostenía un cucharón. Podía ver el abultado vientre donde descansaba su padre.

Con nerviosismo se acerco y toco el gran bulto en su estomago, tenía un nudo en la garganta, le golpeo fuertemente lo mucho que extrañaba a su padre, lo único bueno que tenía de la vida con los Wesleys, realmente extrañaba, volar en escoba, comer pastel en la terraza de la vieja casa de campo de los Potter.

Cuando conoció a su papi y sintió esa rápida conexión eso fue lo que sintió en este momento, o como los extrañaba a ambos, las bromas del tío Blaise, los regaños de la tía Pansy, las nanas de su papi, las fantásticas historias de la tía Astoria, se lo oprimía fuertemente el corazón al saber que ya no volvería a verlos si no lograba realizar esto correctamente, quizá ya no pudiera nacer como James Sirius Potter ni sus hermanos, primos y compañeros como ellos pero esto les daría una mejor vida... esperaba.

-¿Te da curiosidad el bebé?

-Harry James Potter - susurro

La mirada sorprendida y sospechosa de los mayores le trajo un escalofrío en la columna vertebral, supo que entonces que tenía sacar todo lo que sabía.

-Yo sé mucho - susurro suavemente.

-¿De qué? - La mirada de James se clavo en la mano sobre el vientre de su esposa. No permitiría que nada dañara a su familia aunque esta no fuera con quien él amaba.

-Soy James Sirius Potter, su nieto - hablo suavemente mientras acariciaba el lugar donde crecía su padre - vengo de muchos años en un futuro. - Su mirada se perdió en la pared mientras buscaba en su bolsillo el gira-tiempos.

Los ojos de ambos adultos se ampliaron mientras veían el artículo prohibido por el Departamento de Misterios por considerarse peligroso para la estabilidad espacio-tiempo y ahora veían la razón.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? - La voz de Lily sonó curiosa y es que viendo al niño no había duda de los rasgos Potter en él, desde los cabellos sin dirección, la miopía y ojos oscuros.

-Por error, debía llegar a la batalla de Howarts y evitar que mi padre se casara con mi madre - la voz lejana y semi agónica distaba mucho de lo alegre y libre de preocupaciones que debía sonar la de un casi infante.

-¿De esa manera no borrarías tu nacimiento? - Un dolor se instado en el pecho de James, puede que lo acabara de conocer pero era su nieto, sangre de su sangre, sentía como ese lazo de magia los unía como al bebé en el vientre de Lily, sabía que la pelirroja no lo sentía, era cosa de sangre puras para evitar engaños, era de las pocas magias antiguas que la familia Potter aun conservaba.

-Es mucho mejor de que podría pasar si no lo hago - cerro los ojos mientas recordaba la locura de Ginny, los castigos de Molly, el solo recordar cómo se sentía la pluma de sangre le revolvía el estomago. Lentamente dejo de tocar el lugar donde crecía su padre para tocar donde las cicatrices de los castigos de Ginebra descasaban sobre su piel como recordatorio permanente del horrible futuro de Mundo Mágico.

-¿Qué tienes en el brazo? - Pregunto curioso James mientras tomaba el brazo de su futuro nieto. Horrorizado por las cicatrices y marcas inconfundibles de las plumas de sangre con la leyenda _"Soy un mal hijo, mi padre ya murió" _-¿Quién te hizo esto? - El dolor y la impotencia del no haber podido hacer nada.

-Estabas muerto no podías hacer nada, igual que padre, ella no tuvo consideración. -La mirada perdida en el espacio, y la voz casi hueca, excepto por cierto rencor.

-¿Quién?

-Ginebra Molly Wesley

-¿Con que derecho? - La indignación y coraje subían por la garganta de James.

-Era mi madre - no paso desapercibido el rencor y disgusto que un solo nombre causo en su nieto.

-Una madre no haría esto - dijo negando Lily, nadie le haría algo así su hijo.

-Estaba desquiciada no le importábamos mis hermanos y yo, solo la fama y fortuna de padre.

-¿Qué necesitas que hagamos? ¿Alejarlo de los Wesley? - Pregunto James no le importaría dejarle de hablar a Arthur porque nunca congeniaban casi es como si el hombre pensara que estarían mejor siendo muggles.

-Por favor - dijo cerrando los ojos - No quiero que nada pase, llévenme con el Señor Tom podremos arreglar todo el daño que Dumbledore ha causado - Su voz tomo un tinte de desesperación.

-¿Quien es el señor Tom? - No conocían a nadie con ese nombre solo al del caldero Chorreante. Y no era por ser malo pero no creía que fuera esencial para la guerra.

-El que ustedes llaman Lord Voldemort, un peón en las manos de Albus Dumbledore - El pesado silencio cayó sobre las cabezas de los ahí presentes.

-Debes equivocarte, Dumbledore no haría daño a nadie quiere que esta guerra acabe, él y la orden del Fénix pelean por la comunidad -Dijo Lily seriamente apartándose del pequeño.

-Vamos - el pequeño medallón que colgaba de su cuello brillo segando a todos, jalando a ellos. El sabía el destino del trasladador, era la Mansión Riddle, la sede principal de los Mortifagos.


	3. Chapter 2: Conocimiento futuro

Q.C:¡Hola regrese! Me tome semana santa pero resurgi en domingo de resurrección aquí en México :P

Quitando eso aquí podre una situación algo sorpresiva, si bien se dierón cuenta que James C. no ama a Lily y varios comentarios mensionaron a Snape y/o Sirius aquí dice quien es y sobre el trasladador se explica en el proximo una linda charla "familiar" se acerca :D

Advertencia: Slash, OC (Solo un poco no la estrella pero es alguien que se necesita)

Ya dicho no soy rica, ni mi lengua madre es el inges así que no me parezco en nada JK Rowlling por consiguiente no soy dueña de Harry Potter Y ../añadir titulos aquí/ ... Disfruten del capitulo y del ¿Triangulo? ¿Cuadrado? ¿Cualquier otra figura geometríca?

**Muchas Gracias** Por leer este fic, por comentar, por los favoritos, las alertas, mchisimas gracias, estoy muy sorprendida por ello. Apartando lo poco común de la pareja... es raro encontrar interacción abuelo-nieto O.O

* * *

CAPITULO DOS: CONOCIMIENTO FUTURO.

James Charlus Potter se interponía entre Lily quien llevaba a su hijo no nato y una horda de mortifagos encabezado por Lord Voldemort, el niño que los había trasportado aquí se acerco a uno en especial.

-Señor Nott, hola - jalando suavemente de su túnica mientras le abrazaba.

-¿Quién eres tú? - La voz sorprendida, todos estaban muy extrañados los niños (exceptuando sus hijos) corrían de ellos.

-James Sirius Potter, me gustaría decir tu nieto pero mi padre tuvo un horrible sentido del gusto para escoger pareja, aunque se redimió en sus últimos años de vida, su hijo Theodore que apenas debe estar gestándose - unas risas simulando ser toses se escucharon - fue quien me crío, es a quien considero mi papi, por eso se que Dumbledore es la principal mente detrás de la campaña de Gwindelgald, y abusos a los Slytherin en base para justificar sus actos, mi hermano de sangre fue víctima de ello.

Mientras, la presión corría entre ellos, James S. parecía no verse afectado de hecho era como un pez en el mar, sonrío suavemente a los mortifagos.

-Escúchenme porque es para ganar la guerra y quitarle su máscara de abuelo bueno a Albus Dumbledore - dijo mientras se paraba dentro del rango de ataque de todos los mortifagos y el Lord.

-Escuchamos pero es mejor que sea bueno - el temido Dark Lord.

-La profecía que dará será la destrucción de ustedes porque la única manera de que él elegido sea su igual es si usted lo marca, no lo haga y estará a salvo, he traído a los Potter porque se supone que su hijo traerá el fin de la oscuridad, pero hay que decir que las profecías dependen de lo que nosotros hagamos, deseo un futuro sin Dumbledore, sin hipócritas que lucharon contra "la discriminación en mundo mágico" pero ellos también profesan la intolerancia, extraño a mis padres, extraño tener a mis hermanos pero no me importaría perder todo por un buen futuro. - Las palabras resonaban en los oídos de los presentes, no había distinción en información.

-¿Porque dices todo esto? -Hablo James C.

-Porque es la única manera de que el futuro cambie aunque no nazca es mejor a lo que he vivido, mis pocos años con mi papi y tíos, y cáiganse abuelos que todos son Sytherin y sangre puras, fueron los únicos que realmente valen la pena, los demás fueron abusos y tratados como perros de exposición. - Dijo con desprecio la forma en que los veía su supuesta madre.

-¿A sus propios hijos?-

\- Mis hermanos y yo no fuimos los únicos, todos los hijos de los "héroes" de guerra, fueron tratados igual sino seguían la "Luz" - los ojos picarón por las lagrimas no derramadas, no hubo tiempo ni lugar para hacerlo, los cálidos brazos de su papi se pusieron huesudos, su piel cada vez más gris y seca, sus ojos una vez brillantes se tornaron opacos.

-Tranquilo - la suave voz tan parecida a la de su papi lo sorprendío, era una mujer de rizos como los de los querubines rubios, grandes ojos azul brillante y piel pálida, sino fuera por el cabello diría que era la versión femenina de su papi. - Soy Astrid Nott, antes Wayne.

-Abuela - su voz tembló, ni con los Potter, sus abuelos de sangre se sintió tan a salvo, tan querido.

-Si quieres puedes llamarme así, si mi hijo te quiso como uno yo te querré como mi nieto - sus brazos lo calmaron y arroparon, quedándose más en paz que con aquello con quienes realmente tenía lazos.

-Gracias - y entonces sucedió lo que tanto tiempo evito, lloró, lloró por su padre muerto, por su papi que no sabía que paso con él ni quería imaginar, por sus tíos, primos y amigos que sufrieron un horrible destino.

-Shh..

-Astrid

-No Ethan, puedo sentir la magia de nuestro hijo protegiéndolo, es parte de nuestra familia ya - la mujer acuno más contra su pecho al lloroso adolescente.

-Lo sé pero ¿qué haces aquí? - Los demás estaban de acuerdo.

-Lo vi y vine - los dotes de vidente de la mujer embarazada eran sumamente conocidos por impredecibles, solo funcionaban en ciertas ocasiones y al parecer el chico tuvo suerte de ser una de ellas.

-Mi hijo vivirá

-Hasta que viaje en el tiempo si pero no se su destino - el silencio lleno la estancia mientras digerían las palabras. - Quiero que cambie eso.

-Lo aremos.

-Los Potter se quedarán hasta que nazca el bebé luego decidiremos que pasara - La voz del callado señor oscuro sonó, llenando la sala de asentimientos menos de los susodichos.

-No, nos quedaremos a ser sus lacayos - la irritada voz Lily Potter resonó casi de inmediato.

-No pelees abuela Lily es lo mejor, nunca los dañarían, son buenos solo que hacen las cosas de una manea diferente que Dumbledore y más directa - La voz de James S. le paro.

-¡Esas serpientes contaminaron tu mente! Nos vamos - Sorprendentemente fue parada por su esposo -¿James?

-Lily, creo que es mejor quedarnos - los demás le vieron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza - hay mucho que el viejo director oculta, muchos inocentes sufriendo y crímenes sin castigos, no puedo hacer la vista gorda por más tiempo, menos cuando MI nieto viene llorando por la injusticia y trato de la Orden del Fénix, no lo puedo ignorar si nos sacrificamos tanto ¿nos traicionan tratando así a nuestro nieto aun antes de juntarse con Slytherins? - Lily se quedo pensativa, no lo había visto así.

-Nunca espere al heredero Potter tan lógico - La desdeñosa voz de Regulus Black sonó, James sonrío con tristeza.

-Lo aprendí a la mala - la mirada triste y opaca dijo que pese a toda habladuría no era realmente feliz.

-Muy bien - voz del Dark Lord fue contundente, él también tenía cosas que pensar, una profecía y un bebé acabarían con él si se dejaba llevar por la locura de los horocux - todos a sus puestos, Black llévalos a su cuarto - James S. lo notó pese a que fue mínimo su voz se suavizo cuando le hablo al menor de los Black.

-Como ordene - La voz respondió con igual suavidad, y la mirada de anhelo de James C. aumentó, entonces un chispazo de luz se poso en el cerebro del viajero del tiempo, su abuelo James está enamorado de Regulus Black, este adora el Señor Tom y el Señor Tom al parecer le corresponde, ¡Por su adorable papi! ¡Que triangulo amoroso mas raro y toxico si no se aclaraban pronto! En ese momento agradeció estar en brazos de la abuela Astrid sino se iría para atrás.

En este momento James Sirius Potter se dio cuenta que los conocimientos futuros de sentimientos estaban muy lejos de la realidad, ojala aquellos de la guerra y nacimientos no.


	4. Chapter 3: Protagonistas del pasado

Q.C: Lamento el retrazo, lo siento mucho pero aprovecho para decir que nose cuanto tardara la proxima actualización, especialmente con los tiempos de ntrega de la uni acercandose a pasos rapidos, minimo dos o tres semanas más.

como siempre Harry Potter y su franquisia no me pertenecen, sino a JK Rowlling, disfruten del cap.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: CONOCIENDO A LOS PROTAGONISTAS DEL PASADO.

Regulus Pov.s

Ese niño tan parecido a James Potter me recordó como termino nuestra reacción secreta, mi nombre susurrado en la oscuridad, realmente no me sorprende esa pelirroja siempre fue su obsesión.

Y yo como tonto enamorado caí en su juego de seducción, un simple entretenimiento antes de ir por su verdadero espectáculo, fui una aventura pasajera, uno al que hizo volar en las mayores alturas solo para dejarme caer en las profundidades del abismo hasta que él me rescato, ya no me duele el abandonó solo que me dejo por una mujer odiosa y enojona, por Circe mejor con mi madre.

Adoro al señor oscuro, es cierto pero hay una razón: soy de las pocas personas que conoce lo que debajo de toda esa magia negra y sabiduría hay, solo queda un hombre solitario y melancólico que no desea que nadie más pase lo que él, Amo a Tom Malvoro Riddle no a Lord Voldemort, haría cualquier cosa para salvarlo incluso de el mismo, hasta traicionar su confianza si con eso salva su alma.

Él llego en mi peor momento, hizo que me abriera, jamás supe que era el Lord al que pronto serviría, cuando nos vimos la cara como amo y lacayo, me sorprendí, él me consoló, me trajo a la realidad y es mi apoyo.

-¿Señor Regulus? - La suave voz del Potter del futuro.

-¿Qué pasa? - Era sorprendente que ya no doliera ver un fruto de la unión de James y Lily.

-¿Podemos hablar? - Solo asentí siguiéndolo hacia una pequeña salita donde Astrid Nott y Bellatrix Black su querida prima sentadas esperado con un té. – Les reuní aquí porque son personajes que influirán de alguna forma significativa el rumbo con una sola cosa… - hizo una larga pausa como si no quisiera continuar con su relato.

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto impaciente Bella.

-Su muerte – susurro de forma trémula mientras esperaba nuestras reacciones.

-¿Cómo pasara? – Pregunte sin salir totalmente del shock.

-Ya cambie un poco la línea de tiempo, Lord Voldemort enloquecería por tantos horocruxx, y Sr. Regulus, usted es encargado con uno, el relicario de Slytherin, – contuve el aliento no quiero que Tom se convierta en un ente sin alma – pero lo destruye en su lugar.

Cerré los ojos sabia que haría cualquier cosa por él incluso traicionarlo, todo porque él este bien.

-Ello marco una ayuda para Dumbledore en el futuro, así como un impacto positivo en mi padre sobre los Slytherin aunque en ese tiempo está siendo manipulado por él.

Eso me tranquilizo un poco, ayude a que en este momento el nieto de James este aquí.

-Abuela, contrajiste una enfermedad poco después de que mi papi naciera, eso llevo a la locura del abuelo, ayudo a crear gran confusión, pero no se porque – dijo el joven.

-Soy una vidente, el Lord me hace consultas – dijo suavemente – con mi embarazo mi don esta aun más distorsionado que de costumbre…

-Por ello no pudiste descifrar la profecía de Trevallaw, - asumió con prontitud. –Quien traerá la profecía será Severus Snape, querrá la seguridad de la abuela Lilly a cambio del bebé.

Fruncimos el seño, ¿Quién dementores deja que maten a un bebe?

-Sra. Lestrague, usted morirá aun muchos años en el futuro pero es la única que tiene, en ese punto de la historia, las memorias de lo que realmente ha ocurrido, quería llegar a ese momento tomarle a usted y a mi padre con el trasladador a la mansión Riddle para que las vea.

-Me he estado preguntando – empezó Bella

-¿Cómo conseguiste ese trasladador? – Termine por ella, ha recuerdo cuando podía hacer lo mismo con Sirius antes de que el viejo tonto del director le lavara el cerebro con lo del los Slytherin son la escoria de la sociedad.

-Mi papi y mi tío Draco fueron mortifagos cuando estos tocaron fondo con el Lord desquiciado y hambriento de poder, con el círculo interno cayéndose a pedazos por la alta exposición a los dementores, aun recordaban la ubicación y pensaron que sería el sitio más seguro, ya que para ese momento no habría nadie ahí para atacarnos sin mencionar que sería el último lugar donde buscarían. – Muy cierto, supongo que eran muy listos ese par.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerlos – hable suavemente.

-Y a mi estar en mis cabales en ese tiempo – la sedosa voz de Tom llego a mis oídos, los tres volteamos, ya que el chico del futuro estaba de frente a él – dime ¿Cómo puedo evitarlo?

-No pierda su cordura – dijo – por cierto que siempre me llamen chico del futuro me esta incomodando

-¿Cómo te llamamos, mi niño? – Pregunto Astrid

-Jamie, no creo que le digan así al abuelo James – dijo divertido

-Bien, Jamie ¿continuamos esto después de la cena? Quisiera participar en esta sesión informativa. – Dijo Tom mientras señalaba la salida.

Caminamos hacia el comedor, antes de que alcanzara a los demás tomaron mi codo.

-Pude escuchar todo – Tom me susurro en la oreja – veo que cumpliste tu promesa,

-Haré lo mejor para ti aunque eso signifique traicionarte, morir o ambas cosas – susurramos al mismo tiempo. Me recline en el suavemente, suspire son pocos los momentos íntimos que tenemos como en este momento.

-Te quiero Tom – dije al viento.

-Yo también Regulus, eres mi cordura, no soporto la idea de perderte, aun más ahora que se soy el principal causante de tu muerte – sus brazos me sujetaron con fuerza junto a su cuerpo – aunque tarde más, aunque sea mortal, no haré esos horocurx si eso implica perderte para siempre.

-Aun no pasa, encontraremos la forma de que no suceda, y de vencer a Dumbledore, ya tenemos hasta al futuro con nosotros – dije con una sonrisa porque sabía que la balanza se inclinaba ha nuestro favor, con los Potter y el casi nieto de los Nott con nosotros.

Fin Regulus Pov´s

* * *

Lo que no notaban era la mirada lejana y llena de tristeza de Jemes Charlus Potter a lo lejs, ni tampoco oyeron el silencioso.

-Ahora se lo que sentiste aquel día, lamento la tristeza, por cobarde te perdí pero… realmente te amo Regulus.

Continuara


End file.
